dis_raps_for_hirefandomcom-20200215-history
Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Episode 6: Jerome
"Jerome" is the sixteenth installment of the Dis Raps for Hire series and the sixth episode of Season 2. The comment comes from the YouTube user Cade Robert, against his sister's bully, Jerome. Comment "Dear Mr. Epic Lloyd, My little sister Sadie has been picked on at school lately. She is a normal kid with a lot of friends but there is this one guy (Jerome) that basically runs the grade. He treats her like she is nothing and calls her a loser a cry baby and a Momma's girl and a lesbian bitch. He pulls her around the play ground by the back of her hood saying "lets go pussy!" It is really hard for her being a 7th grader and all. Most days she comes home crying. Mr. Epic Lloyd, please show this guy he can't pick on girls like that." - Cade Robert Lyrics Once upon a time, there was a douche named Jerome Who liked to pick on normal kids 'til they cried on their way home. He spent all his time learning how to be a tough guy. Sucking that much is hard work; he must have been tired. But he should concentrate on school. He can't be doing that good! Pulling on sweatshirts like: "It makes me more hood!" Think that running the playground makes you own the show? You're going down the same road as peaked in Junior High Rob Lowe! So let's go, pussy! Who's the tough guy now? Wanna play insult games? Well, this is my playground! Yeah, my rides are old and rusty; trees dead and ugly, Haunted by souls of those told they won't amount to nothing! Keep my monkey bars greasy; I find it comforting To watch a sleazy bully slip and go tumbling! Got a teeter-totter that'll rip your neck out of its collar, Toss you round until you holler: "I don't wanna be a baller!" Cade been hitting me up about his kid sis, Sadie! Lately at her school, she been called a crybaby, And a pussy, and a loser, and a bitch by that bitch named Jerome! Now I'm hunting you in your home! I'm known to pick a bone in the videos coming through your phone And if you're watching this, I'm talking to you! I'm never subtle! Seen a lot of punks; now I've washed up a couple! Shoot you straight like your drunken dysfunctional fucking uncle! (Shame!) Jerome's so lame and just a seventh grader, Professional hater before successful masturbator! (Shame!) If stupid was a class, you would be a test acer, Pull an A+ just by placing name to the paper! Get your head out your ass! Welcome to 2015! Calling Sadie a lesbian like that's a bad thing! Calling her a mama's girl like that should make her cry! EpicLLOYD's a mama's boy and I say it with pride! (Mama!!!) It ain't hard to see why you do the shitty things you do! Pick on girls 'cause you're pissed that they don't pick you! Treat people like nothing 'cause you're nothing inside, But today, it was Jerome who left the playground to cry, Saying "Everything was fine 'til I met this one guy!" Cut to Lloyd, gleaming with a squint in his eye, Waving bye from the gate with a vengeful grin, Saying, "Thanks for stopping by, little bitch!" The end. Trivia *At the time of its release, there had not been a new Dis Raps for Hire episode uploaded for over a year and three months, making it the longest wait for a DRFH to date. *This is the first DRFH in which the requester's comment was the first thing to be shown on screen. Prior to this episode, there had always been a brief skit before EpicLLOYD read the comment. *This is the second episode in which Lloyd was shown reading the book Everyone Poops to a child, who in this case was the same child, O'Neill Monahan. The first time was in Christian.